


3 Times Arthur Brings Merlin Flowers and the 1 Time Merlin Realises Why

by So_Runs_the_World_Away



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Annoyed Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/F, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Humour, M/M, Minor Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Misunderstandings, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Romance, because you can only mess up getting flowers so many times, courting, except minus 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Runs_the_World_Away/pseuds/So_Runs_the_World_Away
Summary: “I’ve brought you flowers.”“Oh, these are fantastic, Arthur! Truly. Gaius will be so pleased. We can never afford roses.”Merlin found what he was looking for – a knife – and turned back to the roses. Arthur let out a strangled sound as he sliced off the heads of the roses, tossing the stalks away.“Roses have so many health benefits,” Merlin offered conversationally. “They can help reduce pain, depression, anxiety, stress… You're getting quite good at identifying the right flowers for medicinal use!”------In which Arthur keeps getting Merlin flowers and Merlin keeps thinking they're for medicinal use.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon, Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 907





	3 Times Arthur Brings Merlin Flowers and the 1 Time Merlin Realises Why

As usual, it was all Merlin's fault.  
  
It was a logical conclusion, Prince Arthur reasoned to himself, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Perfectly understandable. After all, most things were Merlin's fault.  
  
It had all started when he'd caught Merlin bringing Morgana flowers.  
  
Distantly, Arthur recognised it was a kind gesture. Sweet and considerate, and so typical of his clumsy and bumbling, yet well-meaning servant. Less sweet, however, when Arthur realised what it meant.  
  
Merlin had feelings for Morgana.  
  
It came as a shock to Arthur (which he felt mildly guilty about) that Merlin had a life that did not revolve around him. He was so used to the boy being constantly at his side, that he never wondered about his activities when he wasn't.  
  
And of course, Arthur felt bad for his friend. Yes, that was it. Uther would never approve of a relationship between a servant and his ward, beloved as Morgana was.  
  
And further, Morgana had confessed to him one night that she had no interest in boys. And Arthur had long since noticed the closeness of Morgana and her servant's relationship, as well as the frequent long looks Morgana graced her with. (It brought a swift end to any curiosity Arthur had with Gwen, now and in the future. He wouldn't be the cause of Morgana's unhappiness.)  
  
So, quite obviously, it was a mixture of shock at Merlin's life beyond his job and pity for his friend that caused Arthur's current distress.  
  
(It didn't quite explain the ugly feeling that built in his chest at the thought of Merlin and Morgana, but Arthur pushed that thought away.)  
  
"Working hard, _sire_?"  
  
Arthur's gaze snapped toward the doorway. "Just thinking, Merlin." His lips twitched up into a small smile, and there was a strange light sensation in his chest.  
  
"Don't try too hard, _sire_ , you'll hurt yourself," was Merlin's amused reply as he gathered Arthur's dishes and slipped out the door again.  
  
Arthur stared at the closed door long after he'd left. His mind lingered on the disrespectful way Merlin had talked to him, gently teasing and offering the use of his title with such emphasis that it could not be interpreted in any other way than sarcasm. It was only when he noticed the still lingering smile on his face and the way the ugly sensation in his chest had eased to a quicker heart rate that he came to a realisation.  
  
"Shit."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Morgana, do you have a moment?"  
  
Arthur paused at the doorway, appraising Morgana's soft smile as she watched Gwen carefully arrange a bunch of flowers in a vase. The smile lost its tender edge as Morgana turned to face Arthur, her expression becoming more cordial.  
  
"Certainly Arthur. Gwen, would you excuse us?"  
  
"Of course, my lady."  
  
Gwen shot Arthur a fleeting smile as she bustled out of the room, collecting a basket by the door before she left.  
  
Morgana wandered over to the flowers Gwen had been arranging. Arthur didn't have an eye for beauty, admittedly, but the flowers were quite lovely – violets, if he wasn’t mistaken. Morgana gently cupped one in her hand, brushing her thumb over a petal.  
  
"Was there something you needed, Arthur?" she asked lightly.  
  
Arthur thought about Merlin's potential feelings for Morgana. He thought about how Uther would never approve of a relationship between a servant and a member of royalty. He thought about his own feelings for Merlin.  
  
He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Those are nice flowers," Arthur remarked instead, a tad stiffly. Morgana hummed in response. "Did Merlin get them for you?"  
  
Arthur snapped his mouth shut immediately. That was _not_ what he had intended to say. He felt colour flood his cheeks and forced himself to meet Morgana's eyes when she spun around.  
  
Morgana regarded him carefully, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Ohhh. I see."  
  
Arthur's face flushed and this time he couldn't help ducking his head in embarrassment. _Wonderful_ , one little crush and he was turning into a _girl’s petticoat.  
_  
"No," Morgana answered amusedly, almost as if it were an afterthought. "Merlin did not get these for me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They were a gift from Gwen," Morgana continued, that damn amused light in her eyes. "Though the flowers Merlin brought me the other week were lovely too."  
  
Arthur tensed before he could stop himself, a scowl flashing across his face, and Morgana laughed in delight.  
  
"You're so easy to tease, Arthur," she remarked, smirking. "You need not worry. My relationship with Merlin is purely platonic. He's simply kind-hearted."  
  
"Oh," Arthur managed, cheeks burning red. "That's good to hear."  
  
"Indeed," Morgana teased. "Which leaves him completely available."  
  
Arthur sighed, shaking his head in resignation at Morgana. He settled himself on a chair by her dining table. "He's a servant, Morgana."  
  
"He's more than that," Morgana countered, seating herself elegantly opposite him. "He's your closest friend. Your confidante. I could think of no one more deserving of you."  
  
"Uther would never allow it," Arthur weakly argued, gripping his sword in frustration.  
  
"Uther doesn't care about your tumbles with servants."  
  
"It's more than that-" Arthur began to retort hot-headedly.  
  
"Uther does not need to know that," Morgana replied evenly.  
  
Arthur paused. He had no counter argument.  
  
"Now, are you done arguing away your feelings for Merlin?"  
  
"I suppose." Arthur's cheeks were tinged pink again, and he stared resolutely at a scratch in the dining table. "Morgana, I've never courted a man I genuinely care for. What do I do?"  
  
Morgana laughed again, a light, carefree sound. "Don't overthink it, Arthur. It truly isn't that different from courting a girl."  
  
Arthur was taken aback. "So, what?" He floundered for words. "I should bring him flowers?"  
  
Morgana met his gaze, eyes sparkling. "I don't see why not. Or do you believe Merlin would prefer gifts of swords and armour, like the rest of your knights?"  
  
Arthur had to admit the idea was absurd. Merlin didn't know the right end of the sword from the wrong end, and would be weighed down in the lightest of armour.  
  
"Alright then."  
  


* * *

  
  
 **1.**  
  
It was one of the few days Merlin wasn't with him. Arthur had been woken by his manservant throwing open his curtains (“Rise and shine, sire!”) and rushing him out of his bed, all the while muttering about all the chores Gaius had him running that day. Before Arthur could even complain at Merlin, the boy was darting out of the door with an apology thrown over his shoulder.  
  
Arthur couldn’t believe the nerve of his manservant. To bodily drag the prince of Camelot out of bed, shove him into his chair then disappear, _without being dismissed_ , with only a half-minded apology to let him know he would be absent that day. Uther would have Merlin fired in a matter of seconds if he found out. Arthur should have him fired. And to leave Arthur alone all day without any prior warning…  
  
Arthur was still fuming by late afternoon ( _no_ , Morgana, he was _not_ sulking), so he went on a ride to clear his mind. That was when he spotted the flowers on the side of the path. They were a pretty blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, and formed into small bunches that were perfect for picking.  
  
He coaxed his horse to a stop and stared at them for a moment. They really were a lovely blue… almost like Merlin’s eyes.  
  
Arthur cursed, climbing off his horse and drawing his sword, muttering to himself. “Stupid, useless, idiotic fool of a manservant. _Dammit_ Merlin.”  
  
Glancing to check that nobody was around, he crudely sliced off a small bunch of the flowers, gathering them swiftly. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them in his hand. They weren’t half-bad, if he could say so himself.  
  
It was only when he neared the castle that he began to doubt himself.  
  
Why had he taken Morgana’s advice? Morgana wasn’t even interested in men. What would she know of their preferences? Even so, it was improper for a lady to court a man. Morgana should have no knowledge of the subject. What was there to say that Merlin even had any interest in men?  
  
Before Arthur could deliberate further, he found himself at the door of the physician’s quarters. He glanced at the knocker, then the flowers in his hand, then the knocker. He’d almost decided not to enter when he remembered Morgana’s maddening smile, a mixture of amusement and pity and condescension at Arthur’s troubles.  
  
 _Goddamn it.  
_  
He knocked sharply before entering, because he was the crown prince of Camelot, for fuck’s sake, he didn’t need to wait for Merlin to let him in. He hid the flowers behind his back before Merlin could see them.  
  
Thankfully, Merlin seemed to be alone, spinning around to face him. His face brightened at the sight of him and Arthur felt his heart swoop, before Merlin’s expression changed into a frown.  
  
“You’re not here to tell me to clean your armour, are you? I _told_ you Arthur, it’s my day off.”  
  
Merlin had already started moving again, not waiting for Arthur’s response as he darted around the mess that was the room, filling a vial here and adding a spoonful of something or another there.  
  
“I don’t recall you asking for a day off,” Arthur drawled, falling into the easy banter that was their relationship. “I remember you pulling me from bed before running off only to shout something about Gaius and chores.”  
  
Merlin paused long enough to shoot him a dry look before bustling off again. “Yes, Gaius and chores. He’s had me out collecting herbs all this morning and now cranky Miss Finch has gone into labour, so I’ve been left to deal with the rest of Gaius’s duties.”  
  
“Right.” Arthur straightened, his heart pounding as he brought out the flowers from behind his back. “Well, I thought this might help with that.”  
  
Merlin came to a complete stop as he stared at the flowers Arthur offered him. Rather than the moved or affectionate look Arthur could’ve hoped for, an expression of complete befuddlement was plastered on his face.  
  
Hesitantly, Merlin reached out to touch one. “They’re…”  
  
“Flowers,” Arthur confirmed at the same time as Merlin concluded “weeds.”  
  
 _Oh_ , Arthur realised. _Oh no._  
  
Merlin smiled awkwardly at him, pushing the flowers back into his chest. “Forget-me-nots, if I’m right. It’s a nice gesture, Arthur, truly. But unless you’re a big believer of karmic connections and the spiritual world, they’re really quite useless.”  
  
“I-“  
  
“But it was nice of you to try helping me out,” Merlin called over his shoulder, already returning to his strange dance, weaving around the room to attend to half-brewed potions and near-empty vials.  
  
“But I-“  
  
“Unless it’s urgent, would you mind leaving?” Merlin queried, carefully measuring a teaspoon of some green liquid. “I really do have a lot to do by tomorrow, and you’ll only be a distraction.”  
  
“I…” Arthur swallowed thickly. “Uh, sure. Of course.”  
  
He somehow found his way to the door and let himself out, wandering blindly down one of the corridors. He threw the flowers – weeds – out the first window he came across.  
  
“Are you quite alright, Arthur?” Morgana asked as he passed her in a daze.  
  
“Weeds,” Arthur muttered in response. “I got him weeds.”  
  


* * *

  
 **2.**  
  
Arthur saw the cluster of yellow flowers when he was returning from a patrol with the knights. To onlookers, his face went swiftly through a wide range of emotions – embarrassment at his last interaction with flowers, annoyance at his manservant’s effect on him, anger at his failure – before settling on determination. He told his knights to go on without him and climbed steadily off his horse.

Once the sound of hoofbeats faded into the distance, Arthur drew his sword. This time he was more careful, picking out the most unblemished and healthiest of the flowers. They were a brilliant yellow, perhaps less attractive than the forget-me-nots he’d last tried to give Merlin, but certainly eye-catching and nice enough to look at.  
  
Once Arthur was satisfied with the bunch he’d gathered, he set off for the castle again. This time would go better, he decided.  
  
In spite of his determination all the way through his ride, his courage failed him when he arrived at the physician’s quarters. Perhaps the first time had been a sign? Maybe Merlin didn’t like men. Maybe Merlin didn’t like Arthur.  
  
Arthur glanced at the bunch of yellow flowers in his hand. “Dammit Merlin,” he hissed.  
  
Arthur knocked, and let himself in, only to stop short. Merlin was not alone this time. Gwen glanced at him curiously, eyes immediately going to the flowers in his hand.  
  
Merlin turned to face him, his face lighting up with a breathtaking smile. “Arthur! How was patrol? See anything suspicious?” He peered at the flowers in Arthur’s hand. “What are those for?”  
  
 _God dammit._  
  
Arthur did his best to ignore Gwen, presenting the flowers jerkily to Merlin. “They’re actually for you.”  
  
Merlin perked up, and he reached out to take the flowers gently from Arthur. “Oh! Thank you.”  
  
“They’re not weeds this time, are they?” Arthur asked nervously.  
  
“Well…yes.” Merlin shot him a reassuring smile. “But don’t worry. They’re dandelions.”  
  
“Is- that good?”  
  
“Of course. We’ve been running low recently, so this is just what we needed…” Merlin trailed off, grabbing a stone bowl from a shelf. “Gwen, could you move the…?”  
  
“What?” Arthur asked dumbly.  
  
Merlin tossed the flowers into the bowl and Arthur instinctively jerked toward him as Merlin immediately began to grind the flowers down with a pestle. Gwen made a sound of surprise, staring at Merlin in equal bewilderment.  
  
“Dandelions are good for indigestion,” Merlin informed Arthur, back turned to him. “They’re also quite helpful for skin conditions like warts.”  
  
Arthur spluttered for a moment, unable to find the words to express his general attitude of _what the fuck Merlin?_  
  
Merlin paused in mashing down the dandelions to shoot a smile over his shoulder at Arthur. “It was really quite thoughtful of you to get the flowers to help me and Gaius out. This’ll save me having to collect them myself next time.”  
  
“I-“  
  
Gwen let out an abrupt giggle before excusing herself to do her best to stifle her laughter at the other end of the room. (And failing miserably, with peals of laughter escaping the hands she had clasped over her mouth.)  
  
“Gwen, could you pass me that vial?” Merlin asked absent-mindedly.  
  
“I have to go train the knights,” Arthur announced abruptly, exiting the room before either Merlin or Gwen could respond.  
  
Morgana found him later, seated at his desk, staring pensively at the wall.  
  
“Gwen told me what happened.”  
  
Arthur could hear the barely contained amusement in her voice and let out a deep sigh. “Warts and indigestion. That’s what he’s using the flowers for. Warts and indigestion.”  
  
Morgana couldn’t seem to hold in her laugh at that, but she affectionately placed a hand on Arthur’s arm. “Arthur, you’re my friend. And so is Merlin. And I cannot believe I need to tell you this, but _stop bringing Merlin weeds.”_  
  


* * *

  
  
**3.**   
  


The next time, Arthur ran into Merlin at the market.

He was only passing through, really. Leon had been unwell for a few days, so he’d gone to check on him, wishing him well in getting better.

In his more casual clothing, few people stopped to stare at him in the bustle of the marketplace, too busy to recognise him. Arthur appreciated it.

He smiled when he spotted Merlin, who was holding a basket already filled with various plants. Undoubtedly, he was doing chores for Gaius. Arthur affectionately admired the cheerful way Merlin chatted with the vendor of the stall he was currently at, which appeared to deal in various greenery.

As he watched, Merlin reached out toward a bunch of roses, delicately stroking a petal with a gentle smile. The vendor said something to Merlin, and he pulled out his pouch of money, checking it, before wincing and smiling apologetically. He left with a wave of goodbye.

_Roses. Of course._

Roses were a classic really. Bright and especially bold, much like Merlin. Looking around the marketplace, Arthur was sorry he hadn’t come here sooner to choose flowers. It would’ve saved him some significant embarrassment.

Arthur hurried over to the vendor to buy the bunch of roses, leaving behind a generous amount of money. They were quite lovely, Arthur admired as he made his way back to the castle. Not a single flaw.  
  
He faltered when he reached the door to Gaius’ quarters, because _maybe I should just let this go_ but found resolve in the fact that he was certain these weren’t weeds, and the gentle smile that Merlin had when looking at them before.  
  
This time, when he entered, Merlin was thankfully alone, sweeping the floor. Though he’d been frowning before, Merlin smiled brightly at his entrance. “Arthur!”

“Merlin,” Arthur responded dryly at his enthusiasm. After a second, he couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve brought you flowers.”  
  
Merlin spied the roses in his hand and seemed speechless for a few seconds. “Oh Arthur, _thank you._ ”

Arthur’s heart began to beat faster as he smiled widely at Merlin, holding them out for him to take. “Take them then, you idiot.”

Merlin quickly did so. “Oh, these are _fantastic_ , Arthur! Truly.”

Merlin placed them delicately on the table while he searched through the shelves for something. “Gaius will be so pleased. We can never afford roses.”

Arthur blinked slowly, still slightly dazed at the happiness Merlin was radiating. “What?”

Merlin found what he was looking for – a knife – and turned back to the roses. Arthur let out a strangled sound as he sliced off the heads of the roses, tossing the stalks away.

“Roses have so many health benefits,” Merlin offered conversationally. “They can help reduce pain, depression, anxiety, stress… You're getting quite good at identifying the right flowers for medicinal use!”  
  
Arthur made two attempts at speaking before letting out a growl of frustration and leaving without a word.  
  
"I'm not the problem," Arthur announced later, pacing back and forth in Morgana's chambers. "Merlin is incapable of viewing flowers in any way but from a remedial point of view. It's ridiculous."  
  
"He _is_ the physician's ward," Morgana replied amusedly.  
  
"He's a blind idiot, that's what he is," Arthur informed her. "What kind of person is given flowers and immediately jumps to the conclusion that they’re for treating warts and relieving stress?"  
  
Morgana laughed openly at him.  
  
"Why am I wasting so much time on this idiot?" Arthur questioned aloud before bidding the two a good evening and leaving.  
  
(Later that evening, Merlin arrived in Arthur's room, cradling a hot teacup in his hands.  
  
"It's rose tea." Merlin beamed. "You seemed stressed earlier, Arthur, so I thought it might help."  
  
Arthur quietly resolved to waste as much time as needed on this idiot if it meant he could kiss him senseless.)  
  


* * *

**+1**

Arthur waited patiently in his room, leaning casually against his table, bouquet of flowers in hand. They were an exquisite mix this time, a beautiful assortment of bright colours, handpicked by Arthur at a nearby farm. They were carefully wrapped this time too, decorative paper and a large red bow to top it off.

All nerves were gone this time. Arthur had used them all up in his prior attempts. But this time he was completely confident. He’d been thorough this time in the exact type of flowers he picked, not making any more spur-of-the-moment decisions.

There was a loud knock at the door and Merlin bustled in, carrying a tray of food. “Rise and shi- you’re up early!”

Merlin came to an abrupt stop, tilting his head in confusion at Arthur. “Since when do you know how to wake yourself?”

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin quickly placed down the food but smiled affectionately at the boy. (He much preferred the lighting of his room, the large windows letting sunlight fall gently onto Merlin’s face, drawing attention to his soft smile.)

“You have flowers,” Merlin noted. “What are they for?”

Arthur held them out to Merlin. “They’re for you.”

Merlin blinked in confusion. “They’re freesias? But freesias don’t-“

“-Have any medicinal properties,” Arthur finished. “I’m well aware. I’m actually rather relying on that fact.”

Merlin looked hopelessly baffled, a cute furrow of the brows that made Arthur want to kiss him even more. “But then why are you giving me flowers?”

Arthur let out a low, but warm laugh, affection pooling in his chest. “Think, Merlin. Try really hard. Why _am_ I giving you flowers?”

Merlin frowned harder, until- “Oh! _Oh._ ”

Arthur laughed again, smiling contently at the dawning realisation on Merlin’s face.

Now it was Merlin’s turn to be lost for words. “I- You-? But-? This whole time-? The flowers-? You’ve been-?”

“Keep trying, Merlin,” Arthur teased. “Maybe you’ll get out a coherent sentence sometime today.”

Merlin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I’m an idiot.”

Arthur laughed lowly and stepped closer to Merlin. “So I’ve been telling you.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just one thing. Yes or no. Would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow? The two of us.”

“ _Yes_.”

And Merlin boldly closed the gap between them, insistent lips pressing against Arthur’s. And the world slowly melted away, leaving nothing but the warmth of Merlin’s body against his and the blissful sensation of his lips against Arthur’s. It was perfect.

(Arthur decided that this was worth all the flowers in the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you enjoyed. Leave a kudos or a comment - it means a lot.


End file.
